1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel cell system and a control method of the fuel cell system.
2. Description of the Related Art
A fuel cell system having a fuel cell has been known. In the fuel cell, fuel gas (for example, hydrogen) is supplied to a fuel electrode, and oxidizing gas (for example, air) is supplied to an oxidizer electrode. The gases are electrochemically reacted with each other to generate power. Such a fuel cell system may perform a warm-up operation in order to improve starting of the system in a cool-temperature environment.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2002-313388 discloses a method of decreasing power generation efficiency by decreasing a supply flow rate of reactant gas to a fuel cell while starting in the cool-temperature environment. With this method, the temperature of the fuel cell can be increased, thereby decreasing a warm-up time of the fuel cell.